Christmas Together
by theycallmearielle
Summary: Cassie and Sean have been friends since that faithful Halloween night.Now, it's Christmas time and they're working on term papers, what'll happen when Sean finds out something about Cassie?[Haunting Hour]


Hey guys!

Guesssss what!

I have a oneshot!.

It's from the Haunting Hour Volume One: Don't Think About It (very awesome, i command you watch)

It's in the Hannah Montana section untill i find this oneshot a home :(

* * *

"Okay, Sean , all you have to do is capture the emotion from a book, and put that into your term paper." Cassie explained to the blonde boy, who was currently sitting next to her on her couch infront of the fireplace.

"How do you capture 'emotion'?" Sean asked confused.

"Well, you think of something that's been on your mind for awhile, then put that emotion to what the author has expressed." Cassie said pointing her newly black painted nails across the book.

Sean looked at Cassie carefully.

"What are you looking at?" Cassie asked pulling a piece of black hair behind her ear.

Sean smiled.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what's been on my mind for awhile." He said.

"Well, okay then." Cassie responded a tab confused, but continued.

"I see this author's emotion of the book is love. So let's do it this way, think about something or someone you have strong feelings for." She said turning towards Sean, sitting crosslegged on the couch.

That just made Sean smile even more.

"Um, hello? Sean? Anyone in there?" Cassie asked waving her hand across Sean's face.

Sean snapped out of his estate.

"Uh, yeah Cassie, just fine.." He said tripping over his words.

"I just..need help..understanding how to feel strong feelings." Sean said.

"Isn't it simple, Mr.Popular?" Cassie asked joking around.

"I'm serious, Cassie. There's this girl I really like, but she's just, _different_ from me. But, that's what makes me like her. She's been driving me crazy for a long time." Sean confessed.

"You like Priscilla, right?" Cassie asked kinda nervous tugging at her bracelets.

"No, not her. She's just this amazing girl. What should I do?" Sean asked.

"We'll, chances are she'll like you back. Just don't think about it." Cassie said. Then laughed a little.

"You just had to say that?" Sean laughed also.

"Hey, as long as it's not stalking me, I can." Cassie responded with a smile.

"That was some trip. So where is your family on this lovley Christmas eve?" Sean asked.

"Out at some Christmas party. Christmas has never been great for me." Cassie responded glumly.

"Why?" Sean asked interested.

"Well, number one , we have to do a term paper." She laughed.

"Number two, all the cherry stuff is kind of sickining." She said.

" And Number three - nevermind. You wouldn't care." She said blushing a bit.

"Come on, tell me Cass. Please!" Sean begged with puppy dog eyes.

Cassie sighed and mumbled, "You just had to have adrorable green eyes."

She hid her head on a pillow and answered his question, "I've never had anyone to spend it with."

He looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"My family and I would always to to my grandparents for Christmas. I use to love it. But, then about 7 I hit a point. I was so nasty at Christmas. So when I was 8, they just stopped taking me." She sighed almost on the verge of tears.

"So, for 6 years you've been alone for Christmas?" He was very concerned now.

"Yeah, but i'm use to it." She said.

Sean then got an idea.

"Hey, Cassie.." He said.

"Yeah?" The black hair girl asked as she played with her blue streak.

"I'll spend Christmas with you, I'll make it one to remember." He said with a smile.

"Really!?" She said getting overjoyed, but then regained and acted natural, "Really?"

Sean laughed.

"Yes, Cassie"

"Now, let's get the first order of business, building a snowman." Sean said standing up and helping Cassie up.

"Let's do this!" Cassie said excited.

Sean laughed at this sudden outburst.

Once in coats, the two teens headed outside.

"So, what do we do?" Cassie asked while stepping though the snow.

Sean grinned evily at Cassie.

"Sean, what are you - " Cassie screamed at the sudden snow down her coat.

"Second order of business, never trust anyone." Sean said.

"Sean!" She yelled and chased after him with snow in her hand.

She put the snowball on his head and rubbed her fingers to get it in there.

"Take that!" Cassie said.

_**After they're dried off..**_

"I cant believe you did that to me.." Sean said.

"Yeah yeah." Cassie said throwing her wet shirt in the washer and walking into the kitchen.

"Third order of business, cookies." Sean said while pulling out cookie dough.

Sean now noticed the drool rolling down Cassie's mouth.

"Cassie, I diddn't think goth's ate cookies." Sean said joking around.

Cassie mumbled, "Jerk." and grabbed the cookie dough.

"Where are you going!?" Sean asked going after the black haired female.

"To eat the cookie dough Eienstine." Cassie said sitting down.

"But - " Sean started but shushed by Cassie.

"Hold my cookie dough." Cassie said and got up and went to the kitchen.

Cassie came back with hot chocolate.

Sean laughed and responded, "Where's mine, Miss Cassie?"

Cassie turned around and gave him his.

"Thank you." He said and took a sip.

"You've learned business four, I believe." Sean said setting down the delicous drink.

"My family always did this.." She said looking into the fireplace.

"Cassie, you're unique, but..why?" Sean asked.

"They've always treated me second best to Max, always. I barley got anything at Christmas, they pretty much forgot i existed." Cassie said.

"So that's why you're like that?But you seem a little brighter since the whole Halloween thing." Sean responded moving to the floor right infront of the fireplace, crosslegged.

Cassie looked at Sean.

"Well, moving here changed me in some ways.." She said smiling.

Sean looked at Cassie and said , " What are you looking at? Get your butt down here with me." Sean laughed with Cassie as she began to sit down but pulled onto his lap.

Cassie turned her head to look at Sean, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Look up, Cassie." Sean whispered in her ear sending shivers down both their bodies.

Cassie lifted her head to see something she never noticed before..

"Mistletoe?" She whispered and gulped.

"Ready to learn business number 5?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Cassie heart started pounding.

But soon felt the same pace against her back.

"Sean.." Cassie moaned.

That was Sean's signal to go in for the kill, the long awaited kill.

He cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her softly.

Soon Cassie grew anxious and turned around and straddled Sean and deepended the kiss.

So much passion was between these two teens.

Tounges intertwined, hearts beating as one, in a long awaited heated kiss.

Sean and Cassie pulled apart breathing heavily, with foreheads against one another.

"I think I know how that amazing girl feels now.." Sean said breathing heavily.

"I think you know how to write your term paper right, now.." Sean and Cassie grinned.

They both leaned in for another heated makeout session.

Sean was right..this was a Christmas to remember.

Let's just say Halloween isn't her only favorite holiday now.. :)


End file.
